City of Love
by Princess Bubble
Summary: This is a story of how Lizzie and Miranda go to Paris to meet Lizzie's cousin. Lizzie gets a little susspicios, and Miranda....... I wont spoil it. R&R please or I wont finish the story!
1. Getting There Chapters 1&2

_Chapter 1_

_Lizzie was soooo excited! It was her first ever trip ALONE!! She was going to Paris to meet her cousin, Anre'. She never knew that her dad was part French until this past spring! She was very excited not to just meet Anre' but to also be in the city of LOVE!! She wondered if she would meet a totally dreamy guy there. Most likely, yes, she thought._

_Lizzie continued to pack. The trip was only 2 days away, and she hadn't started to pack yet! She was going to be gone, from her parents, from her twerp little brother Matt, and away from her grandma, who had moved in that past summer after her husband died of cancer, for 2 whole weeks! Lizzie searched through her closet trying to find perfect outfits to aww all of the guys in France. Lizzie hoped that she would fit in Paris._

Lizzie's mom called, "Lizzie! Someone's here to see you!". Lizzie stopped her packing and headed down the stairs to see Gordo and Miranda waiting to see her. "Hey you guys! What's up?" Miranda half smiled. Gordo explained, "Miranda got in a big fight with her parent's about going to Paris with you." Miranda frowned. "I wanted to go sooo bad!" Lizzie smiled. She diddn't even invite Miranda. Miranda was just is that way, where she practicly has a complete schedual of Lizzie life! "Lizzie said "Well that's ok. I'll be fine." Miranda looked up. "But you're in the city of love! You might... you know KISS some one, and I WONT BE THRE!" Lizzie and Gordo started to laugh. "As if!" Gordo laughed. Lizzie stopped laughing and looked at Gordo. "It could happen!" Gordo stopped laughing and smiled. "Right.". Lizzie said good-bye and said she had to go pack.

That night, Lizzie got a phone call from Miranda. "Guess what!?!?!" She screed. "What?" Asked Lizzie. "I'M ALOUD TO GO TO PARIS!" Lizzie and Miranda both screed on the phone. "That is sooo cool!" Lizzie said. Miranda said bye, because SHE had to go pack. Lizzie hung up and went to bed.

Two day's later, Lizzie and Miranda met at the airport and checked in their luggage. Then they were off to France! The plane flight went from California to Colorado to Germany, then finally to Paris, France! Lizzie and Miranda got their luggage and took a taxi to Anre's house. Once Lizzie and Miranda saw Anre's house, they were utterly surprised!

_Chapter 2_

Lizzie and Miranda just stared. The house, or should they say mansion was HUGE!! Miranda jumped out of the car. "This is going to be the BEST trip!" She smiled. Lizzie slowly got out of the taxi and asked the driver "Is this the right address?" The driver replied " Yes, 123 Paris Mountian, now give me my money." Lizzie gave the man the money and got their suite cases out of the truk. Miranda grabbed her suite case and headed twards the door. "This is soo exciting! I've never been in a MANSION before! I'm soooo happy my parents let loose!" Lizzie smiled. "Ya, it's great.. wait right here, I'm going to call my mom to let her know that we're here and to make sure this is the right address." Miranda rolled her eyes and walked up the mile long driveway. After a minute, Lizzie joined up with Miranda and told her that it was the right address. Miranda rang the door bell. The door slowly opened and there was a tall thin buttler."You must be Lizzie." He muttered pointing at Lizzie. "That's right. And this is my friend, Miranda." "Hi!" Miranda cherped. The buttler stared at Miranda for a minute then said, "This way."

Lizzie and Miranda ohhed and awwed the great big hall and golden molding on the walls. Once they got to the Grand Room, they sat down and looked all around. About ten minutes later, someone opened the door to the Hall. It was Anre'. "Lizzie!" He smiled."How are you? It's been what? Ten years?" Lizzie smiled and said "At least!" Anre' hugged Lizzie and then saw Miranda sitting on the couch. "And who's this beautiful American lady?" Anre' asked. "Oh! Anre', this is my best friend Miranda." Miranda stood up and smiled. "Honored." Anre' replied, kissing her hand. Miranda blushed. "Now, I will show you to your room. If you don't mind sharing." Anre' asked. "That's fine with me." Lizzie and Miranda said in unison. Anre' smiled and lead then to there room.

Once Lizzie and Miranda got to their room, they started to decorate and get comfortable. "Anre' is hot." Miranda said after they finished decorating. "MIRANDA!" Lizzie screamed. "That's my cousin you're talking about!" Miranda smiled. "I know, but he's cute!" Lizzie rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at Miranda.

A.N. Hope you like the first 2 chapters!! Give me reviews to see if I'm doing ok! This is my first story I've writen on FanFiction so cut me some slack!!


	2. Miranda's Crush Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**Lizzie and Miranda giggled, then there was a knock at the door.** Lizzie got up to get it. It was Anre'. "Oh hi!What's up?" Lizzie asked. "I'm just here to let you lovely laddies know that dinner is in 2 hours. You need to be dressed for the occasion, or else Father will be...... lets just say, angry." He smiled then glanced around the cornner to see Miranda. Miranda blushed again, as Lizzie closed the door. "How can you not think he is totally hot?" Asked Miranda. "Lets think about this, Miranda. Anre' is my COUSIN!" Miranda laughed and blushed in embarassment.Lizzie walked over to her closet to pick out something to wear to dinner.

At 6:00, Miranda and Lizzie headed down stairs to dinner.

Anre' and his Father came into the room,in nice tuxido's and ties. "Why do they wear those to dinner??"Asked Miranda. "What if they spill on it??" Lizzie giggled. "Look at their house, silly! If they spill on it, they can probably affored a new one!" Miranda giggled as well. "Welcome to dinner!" Anre's Father said. "Lizzie! It's been a while! How are you?" Lizzie nodded her head. "Very well thanks." She smiled. Anre's Father sat down and said "Chefs!" Atomaticly, 4 chefs came in with entree's for each person. Miranda smiled. "That is soooo cool!" Lizzie laughed.

Every now and then at dinner time, Anre' kept staring at Miranda, and Miranda kept staring at Anre'. Lizzie looked up every no and then, seeing them stare at each other. Lizzie got a little suspisious.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Anre' stood up. "Ah! That must be Michael!" Anre' excused himself and walked out of the room. Miranda was watching him walk out the whole time.

Once Anre' came back, there was a boy fallowing him, about the same age, Lizzie guessed. "Laddies, this is Michael, my good friend. He is also going to stay for 2 weeks." He smiled and sat down. Michael sat down and glanced at Lizzie. Lizzie glanced at him. "Hi." Lizzie said. "How do you do?" Michael asked. Lizzie blushed.

That night before Lizzie and Miranda went to bed, they had a disscusion about the guys living in the house or the next 2 weeks. "I think Michael is REALLY hot!" Lizzie giggled. "Oh ya? Well I think that Anre' is hotter!" Miranda teased then threw a pillow at Lizzie. Lizzie threw one back. It soon became a pillow fight, then they settled down and went to sleep.

That night at about midnight, Lizzie got up to go to the bathroom. "Hey Miranda, I'll be right back, I gotta go to the bathroom." Lizzie stood up and went over to Miranda's bed. **_Miranda was gone!_**


	3. Tell Me The Truth! Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

"Oh,no!" Lizzie cried and ran out her bedroom door.She ran down the long hall, when she saw Miranda walking out tof Anre's bedroom. Lizzie stopped and asked Miranda "What were you doing?!?! You totally freaked me out!" Miranda, halfway asleep, replied "I was just asking him a question...." She walked down the hall, back to their bedroom, and fell asleep. Lizzie rolled her eyes, then wondered _what was she asking him at this time of night?_

Lizzie went to the bathroom and headed back to her bedroom. On the way, she bumped into Micheal. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Lizzie whailed. Micheal smiled "Thats ok, no harm done." Lizzie said good-night, and went back to her bedroom.

That morning, before Miranda and Lizzie went down to breakfast, Lizzie asked Miranda something. "Hey Miranda, what were you asking Anre' last night that was sooooo important that you had to ask him at midnight?" Miranda looked confussed for a minute then replied, "I had to ask him what time breakfast was. It was nothing really important........" Lizzie stared at Miranda. "Uh, ha, right." Lizzie grabbed her purse, and went down stairs to breakfast, leaving Miranda behind. She had to ask Anre'. That was the only way she was going to get the truth.

Lizzie went down the long, curvy stair case, and went into the breakfast room. She sat down next to Anre' who had already eaten his breakfast. "So, what did Miranda ask you last night?" Lizzie asked. Anre' looked at Lizzie. "What are you talking about? She didn't ask me anything. We were........." Miranda came into the room. Anre' stood up and pulled a chair out for Miranda. Lizzie watched them very carefully.

After breakfast, Lizzie and Miranda went back to their room to get ready for the tour they were going to take that morning.

"So, why did you lie to me?" Lizzie asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know. Don't deny it."

Miranda looked at Lizzie. "What am I lying about?" Lizzie looked at Miranda strait in the eye. She could tell Miranda was lying.

"I know you didn't ask Anre' something. He told me before you came to breakfast."

"Did he tell you EVERYTHING???" Miranda looked like she was about to cower.

"He was just about to. Then you came onto the room." Lizzie said. "What were you REALLY doing? Miranda, you can tell me anything. What were you doing?" Miranda started to get a little teary. She smiled. "Lizzie, I'm not going to tell you everything, but I will let you know this. I'm going....."

There was a knock at the door. Lizzie stood up to answer it. It was Micheal.

"Hi Micheal! What's up?" Lizzie smiled. "We're late for the tour. We need to leave." He said smiling. Lizzie grabbed her purse and told Miranda, "Tell me later, OK?". Miranda half smiled, and fallowed Micheal and Lizzie to the limo outside. Miranda slid into a seat next to Anre' and they were off to the tour.

A.N. Hope you all like my story so far! I'm trying to make my chapters a little longer. Also, if I don't get any reviews, I wont continue writing. So please review!!


	4. Lizzie's Crush Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The 4 teens got out of the limo at the museum. Lizzie walked with Micheal while Miranda walked with Anre'. They looked around the museum and then went to lunch at the local Cafe'.

Lizzie spoted Miranda and Anre' on a bridge by the cafe' holding hands. Micheal saw her staring at the couple and said "What a sight! Your best friend found a man of her dreams." Lizzie looked at Micheal "That sounds so romantic. And it's also not fair! Miranda always gets her boyfriends before me then she totally ignore's me!" Micheal smiled and looked at the couple. "Ah yes, jelousy. Well, if it makes you feel any better, I don't mind......oh never mind." Lizzie looked at Micheal and smiled. She totally got what he was saying.

"I don't mind." She smiled and looked at the lake across the street.

"What do you mean?" Micheal asked

"I don't mind being your girlfriend.....for another 12 days." Lizzie laughed

Micheal didn't laugh, but just stared into Lizzie's eyes.

"Why can't we be girlfriend boyfriend for ever?"

Lizzie stoped laughing and looked at Micheal. "That's kind of impossible."

"OH! But it's not! We have telephones, e-mail!" Micheal cheered.

Lizzie smiled at Micheal and said " I guess you're right......I'll give you my e-mail and phone number before I go." Micheal smiled and slipped his hand in Lizzies. Lizzie got a chill down her spine, and grabbed his hand in return.

Once the tour was over, the 2 couples jumped into the limo, and headed back to the Mansion.

Lizzie and Micheal jumped out first, and went into the mansion. They decided that they would go swim in the pool. Miranda an Anre' took their time to get out of the limo. Once they were out they headed in to the mansion. They went to their rooms.

Lizzie slipped on her pink polka dotted bikkini and grabbed a towel. She headed down the long hall and went down the curvy stair case, and out to the pool. There, Micheal was waiting. Lizzie smiled and put her towel down and jumped into the pool. Micheal laughed. "Very nice!" He teased. Lizzie laughed "Thanks! It took weeks to practice!" Micheal laughed. Lizzie swam twards Micheal and grabbed his hands. She pressed her lips against his and he did the same. Lizzie finally let go and hugged Micheal. She got out of the pool, and grabbed her towel. She went up to her room. She had a plan.


End file.
